1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to napkin structures and more particularly pertains to an attachable dinner napkin for releasably attaching to the clothes of a person to preclude movement of the napkin relative to the person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of napkin structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, napkin structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art napkin structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,278; U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,813; U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,440; U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,772; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,060.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an attachable dinner napkin for releasably attaching to the clothes of a person which includes a napkin having an adhesive attachment assembly coupled to an edge of the napkin, with the adhesive attachment assembly including a backing which can be removed to expose an adhesive cooperable with the persons clothing to retain the napkin relative thereto.
In these respects, the attachable dinner napkin according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of releasably attaching to the clothes of a person to preclude movement of the napkin relative to the person.